The Curse of the Lovers
by Rorix Blade 88
Summary: A sequel to my previous story, Kagome's Curse. This story is mainly San x Mir with a little Inu x Kag. Ch 4 up. R&R. Thx. Been having trouble coming up with rest of story. Been a while since I worked on this.
1. It Begins

The Curse of the Lovers

Sango's Love

This story is an interrupt into my previous story, Kagome's Curse. It starts about a month after Kagome and Inuyasha get together. But again, as the title implies, another curse happens. But it happens to be Sango this time.

* * *

Sango, the Demon hunter, was a beautiful woman, but jealous and to a point, an ice queen. She has been playing "hard-to-get" with Miroku for a while now, even with seeing Inuyasha and Kagome finally get together. As most of us know, Miroku is a perverted monk and most likely will never change, but he has made some "exceptions" for Sango. He knows he loves her, but won't admit it. But, as it did with Kagome and Inuyasha, a curse will bring the two lovers together.

* * *

Sango was out for a walk with Kirara on a nice, sunny day. But as luck would have it, it started to downpour with no warning. Both she and Kirara find shelter in an abandoned hut, or that's what she thought. "Well Kirara, looks like we're here until this storm stops. Let me build a fire to warm is up," she said. She starts some kindle and gets a fire going. "There we go. My clothes are soaked, even my Demon hunting suit is soaked. Well, that leaves one thing…" She undresses to her bra and underwear and sets her clothes on a makeshift clothesline. "Much better. Well now we just wait it out and hope no one finds me like this. Especially Miroku," she said with a smirk. But again as luck would have it, someone does find her, the woman in the black cloak.

"Well now, seems someone has commandeered my hut," the woman says with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought that this hut was abandoned. My friend and I we're just staying here until the storm stopped. And as you can see my clothes are soaked so I'm drying them off," Sango replies, embarrassed.

"Oh, it's ok darling, at least I have some company for dinner," the woman says as she pulls out some fish from her cloak.

"Why, thank you ma'am, I'm starving," Sango replies with a smile. Kirara meows to let Sango know she's hungry as well. "And so is my friend."

The woman murmurs to herself as her back is turned to Sango, "You have no idea what is about to happen my child."

The two women had a nice chat over dinner and after Kirara was full, she went into a corner and settled down for a nap. And that was perfect timing for the cloaked woman to make her move.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far. This one is going to be at least 2 chapters. Thx.


	2. Cursed

The woman, starting to get into her plan, asks, "So Sango, how long have you been with your group?"

"About a year. Maybe two. I really like being with them, they're all nice, even with all their little quirks," replies Sango.

The woman stares into Sango's eyes for about ten seconds then asks, "How long have you loved a member of your group? It's in your eyes."

Sango, with an odd look on her face replies, "Oh, you must mean Miroku. Umm, I'd have to say….never! Why would you want to know anyway?"

The woman with a wide smirk on her face, replies, "Only because I deal with matters of love very well. Only last month I helped a young girl. But, never mind that, it's time to help you." The woman starts chanting and singing. After about ten seconds of listening to her chant, Sango passes out.

Sango awoke to the meows of Kirara. She looked around for the woman, but she was nowhere to be found. "Oh well. But I still wonder why I fell asleep…. Huh?" She looks at her hand and sees a black spot on her hand. She tries to wipe it away, but as her finger passed over the spot, she felt a tug. "Hmm. I wonder what this is." She then puts some dirt into her hand and watches it vanish. "Uh-oh. I have a bad feeling about this. Let's go Kirara." Kirara meows in acknowledgement.

She picks up her clothes from near the burnt-out fire and a note falls out of one of the pockets. The note reads, "Sango, I have placed a curse upon you to help your relationship along. Someone in your group knows how to deal with this. I'm only being so courteous because I feel for you. Anonymous."

"Well, now I know what this spot on my hand is, it's a Wind Tunnel. I was afraid of this." Sango says to Kirara. "Now I have to figure out who has gone through this in my group…" She remembers back to what the woman said, "Only last month I helped a young girl." Sango thinks to herself for a second and quickly realizes she meant Kagome. "Come on Kirara, we must hurry to Kagome."

They run to the village and look around for Kagome. They find her in the hut next door to Kaede's hut. Sango, out of breath, tells Kagome, "Kagome, I'm in trouble, I've been cursed by a woman in a black cloak and she indirectly said you may know something about ho to deal with it. Do you?"

Kagome replies, "Oh no. Do you remember last month when I was changed, well that was part of the curse placed upon, even though it did bring Inuyasha and I together. (giggles) But anyway, the only way to break the curse is to completely fall head-over-heals in love with the guy you love, which is most likely Miroku. (giggles) So what did the woman do to you?"

Looking at her hand, Sango replies, "She cursed me with a Wind Tunnel. I guess that is what she wanted to use to make Miroku and I get together. (shudders) But anyway, is that all she's using because I doubt that will get Miroku's attention."

"No, the curse will become progressively worse over time and since Miroku and Inuyasha are out looking for Naraku, I don't know how long it will take to break the curse. Luckily, Kaede took Shippo out, so we don't have to worry about them for a while," Kagome replies with a concerned look on her face.

Sango replied, "What's the worst that could happen…?" She'll regret the day she ever said that.

* * *

I know the chapters are short but they seem to cut off at the right point. R&R. Thx


	3. Changing

Kagome went ballistic. She pretty much screamed at Sango, "Are you nuts? Do you know what happened to me? After only 19 hours, I was hiccupping fast, my hair had grown to at least 10 feet, I grew a pair of dog ears like Inuyasha's, I got really fat, and my breasts grew in size. I was lucky that Inuyasha returned at all. I'm not sure what would have happened if he didn't come back when he did."

Amazed, Sango replied, "Wow, I guess I'm in bigger trouble than I thought. But I don't know where Miroku is so it's pointless to go find him, but I can't wait a long time for him. I guess I'll have to send Kirara out to find him while we wait to see how bad this gets." Sango looked around for Kirara. "Kirara, I need your help," she yelled. Kirara came running in. "Kirara, I need you to find Miroku and get him to return." She scribbled down a note. "Take this to him and make sure that Inuyasha and Miroku see this. Now go." Kirara transformed and flew away as fast as she could. "Well, now we wait."

About 5 hours had passed and Sango's condition hadn't changed. She and Kagome were talking about anything they could to keep their minds off of what was happening, but it always came back to Kagome asking, "Feeling any different?" It was getting dark so they decided to sleep and hope that Miroku would be back soon. That wouldn't be the case.

* * *

Day 1: Sango and Kagome awoke a little after dawn. They got some breakfast and talked about her condition. Again nothing had changed. Kagome decided that maybe the curse was a partial dud and went out to see if she could find an alternate cure. She took along Kaede and Shippo so that Sango wouldn't be bothered.

Another hour had passed before something had started to change, her Wind Tunnel started to grow in size. Not by a lot but enough to make a change in its power. She remembered what Miroku does to keep his sealed and she used the same thing to seal hers.

But that wasn't the only problem. Unbeknownst to her, her body was changing. She kept feeling a pain in her chest every so often, but didn't notice any change in her body. She just did what she could to pass the time, do laundry, eat, fine tune her skills, etc. It was dark before she knew it and Kagome had returned.

"So, any change? We couldn't find anything to help you so we were hoping it was a dud of a curse…," Kagome asked.

"Well, it isn't. My Wind Tunnel has grown a little," she lifted her hand to show Kagome, "and I kept feeling a pain in my chest, but I've noticed no change in my body so I don't know what's happening," Sango replies.

"Well, let's hope that the Wind Tunnel is the only thing growing…because believe me, it's not fun to change so rapidly," Kagome replied and yawned. "Well let's just get some sleep. We'll see if anything else goes wrong tomorrow." The girls hopped into their beds and fell asleep not knowing what they would awake to.

* * *

Day 2: Kagome got up a couple hours after dawn, and went to wake Sango. She poked Sango and said, "Sango, wake up. It's late and time to get up." She just heard a moan followed by a hand waving at her. "Come on Sango, I need to see if anything happened over night."

Sango, still groggy, replied, "Ok, ok. I'm getting up." But when she took of the blankets, Kagome freaked out. "What…what's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome, still in shock, replied "Did you look at yourself? You've changed. You've…."

"I've grown an extra pair of arms! Damn it, I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. Not this specifically, but me change period," she exclaimed. "What's gonna happen next, I gonna grow an extra head," she said sarcastically. "Well I'm gonna make the best of this and see how much these help," she said as she waved all four of her arms.

"At least what happened to you isn't as bad as what happened to me after so long. So far, knock on wood, you're lucky," Kagome replied with a worried look on her face.

Sango decided to go out and practice using her new arms. Sango covered her two new arms to make sure that the villagers didn't notice what was happening. She eventually reached a clearing far away from the village so that no one could see her. She uncovered her arms and noticed something different about them. They had become somewhat scaly. She knew that the curse had started to take effect, but what she didn't know is that the scales wouldn't stop at her arms. She paid it no mind and started to exercise. After a while she said, "Wow, these extra arms really help. I'm able to fight and guard at the same time."

She continued to practice when suddenly she doubled over in pain. "Owww, what's happening? Am I changing again?" A few minutes passed and the pain went away, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that she had gained weight and her breasts had doubled in size. She also noticed that the scales had progressed up her arms to her shoulders. Freaked out, Sango ran as fast as she could back to the village. Luckily no one had seen her on her way back because it was dark.

She ran into Kagome's hut and said with a shallow breath, "Kagome, help me…" She fell unconscious onto the floor. It was beginning and Kagome knew it. Kagome lifted her to her bed and covered her up. She then sat down next to Sango in the classic Inuyasha pose and watched her sleep.


	4. Dreams and Reality

A couple hours had passed and Kagome was tiring quickly. Every once in a while she doze off for a couple of minutes but wake up. She kept checking Sango and looked if anything had changed.

"Nothing more so far," Kagome said to herself. "I wonder what will happen next."

* * *

Kagome awoke at dawn to find that Sango had disappeared. She ran outside and used her newly acquired nose to smell out Sango. Kagome got her scent and ran after her. It took her awhile to find her, but when she did, she was shocked to see what Sango had become, a large, grotesque demon. Sango turned to Kagome and looked at her. Then all of a sudden, Sango attacked Kagome in a blind rage.

* * *

Kagome awoke from her dream, it was still dark, and Sango was still in her bed. "Whew, I thought I'd lost her there for a second. Well let me see what has happened while I was dreaming," Kagome says to herself. "Hmm. The scales seem to have progressed more over her body and her breasts have grown some more. Not to bad. I guess it won't hurt for me to take another nap then." Kagome yawned loudly then fell asleep.

* * *

Day 3: Kagome awoke to a loud scream right next to her ear. "Owwwwww. Did you have to scream in my ear Sango? I have sensitive ears now," Kagome growled at Sango.

"Sorry, but look at me now. I'm hideous," Sango replied. Kagome looked up and down Sango's body. She looked almost like what Kagome had envisioned in her dream. Sango had become a fat, scaly demon with glowing red eyes and a tail. She still had her hair, four arms, and Wind Tunnel in her hand. "Miroku will probably suck me into his Wind Tunnel when he sees me like this. Oooo, now I wish I hadn't kept hitting him for all his lecherous acts, I should've just let him do what he wanted to do, well, at least when it came to me," Sango said with a saddened voice.

"Cheer up Sango. It's not all bad, I think. Let me take you to a deserted place so we can keep you away from the villagers. But first let me write a quick note to Inuyasha and Miroku letting them know where we are going," Kagome replied with a peppy tone. Kagome jotted down a note and hung it on the door. "Ok, let's go. I'll carry you there."

Sango cloaked herself and hopped on Kagome's back. Kagome ran full force out of the hut and towards the forest. Eventually they found an empty place to relax, as much as they could at least. "This seems nice. Trees for shade, no one to bother us, couldn't get much better than this," Kagome said. Sango shrugged and laid down under a large tree and started to think what could happen when Miroku arrived. "Will he want to be with me? Will he attempt to break the curse? Will he kill me? Will we get married, have kids and live happily ever after?" she thought. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Sango questioned. She looked at herself. "I'm normal again, or am I?" She pinched herself. "Ow. Well this isn't a dream. At least I don't think it is."

"Sango, sweetie, could you come here? I need help with the kids," a mysterious, but recognizable voice called out.

"Coming dear," she replied. "Huh? Why did I say that? And is that voice who I think it is?" She questioned herself again. She walked into the room where the voice came from and there they were, Miroku and their kids, a boy and a girl.

"Mommy, daddy won't play with us. Can you? Please?" the kids asked her.

"Sango, be a dear and take them, I can't get my work done with them bugging me to play," Miroku said. "I'll make it up to you once the kids are in bed." He grinned and turned back to his work.

"Come on kids, I'll make you some dinner and play a game," Sango said to the kids. She guided the kids to the kitchen where she started some dinner for them. While it was cooking she played a game with them.

"Mom, Miroku cheated. I shoulda won," the girl said.

"No I didn't. Tell Kagome I didn't cheat," Miroku Jr. replied.

"Now, now kids. Stop fighting, your dinner is ready," Sango said to the kids. She handed them their plates and sent them to the table. "I'm gonna sit over here. Now don't fight while you're eating." She sat down on the other side of the kitchen and started to think. "Whatever happened to that curse? And how did I end up here? Something doesn't seem right," Sango thought to herself. "When did I marry Miroku? And when did we have kids? Wait! That's what I was thinking before I ended up here. No. It can't be. I refuse to believe…"

* * *

Sango woke up back under the tree in the empty meadow with Kagome sitting down looking in her bag. "Damn it. It was so real," Sango thought. "But is that what I want even though I don't know it? Maybe it is, now that I've seen it."

"Hey you're awake. Took a nice long nap I see. Have any good dreams in this bad time?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, yes, I did. I was married to Miroku and had 2 kids, Miroku Jr. and Kagome. Everything was so nice and comfortable. But now I'm back in reality and it sucks," Sango replied. "I hope Miroku gets here soon so I can get this over with."

"Boy, do I know how you feel, even though mine was a rapid onset and was resolved within a day. You've had to live with yours for two and a half days now. But when the curse is broken, you'll be better off. That much I do know," Kagome said with an optimistic tone. "Let's do something to pass the time until the guys get here."

* * *

Little did they know that the next couple of hours would be brutal. 


End file.
